San Francisco, Be Good to Me
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Katie, Jake, Mo and Marisol reunite for New Year's Eve/New Years at San Francisco ready to catch up and have fun during winter break.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Degrassi. I saw a screencap of Justin Kelly discussing Jatie during the Google Hangout and I was inspired. I think this is going to be a three shot. I'm not sure what's going to happen in this story… Just fun stuff, I suppose.  
As for "A Chance Encounter" – if any of you are reading it, I'm a little stuck on the next chapter but I'm working on it.**

* * *

_**December 30, 2013 **_

Katie was the first to wake up since her internal clock was still set to school mode. She turned to her left to see Marisol's hair covering her face as she slept. On the other bed were Mo and Jake close to cuddling and she tried to suppress her laugh. She got up to use the restroom and prepared coffee for the others.

There was shuffling of bed sheets and Katie turned to see Jake stretching. They made eye contact and nodded. As he used the restroom, she tried to distract herself by looking out the window. Eventually, he joined her with a coffee cup of his own.

"This weather is nothing like Toronto, huh?" Jake mentioned.

Katie nodded, "It's nice not having to wear a million jackets when I step outside."

He laughed, "Oh man, I could definitely get used to this weather."

"I think San Francisco would suit you," she looked at him, "It's a relaxing environment, nice people, great places to eat."

"I'd only be an hour away from you," he commented.

"I wouldn't mind having a familiar face around," she said quietly.

Jake was silent for a moment and took a sip from his cup, "Maybe next year. It's kind of nice having the time off and helping my dad with the construction business. Also, I think Helen likes having me around since…"

"How… how is she?" Katie asked tentatively.

"Uh, as ok as you can get under the circumstances," he sighed, "You know, Eli took a semester off NYU to stay with Clare. Maybe they are the real deal."

She rested a hand on his arm, "She's a strong girl and she has a great support team. You're a good person, Jake."

He looked at her and smiled, "Why don't we wake those two up and get a real breakfast?"

* * *

Two hours later and the four of them settled into a cozy restaurant a few streets away from their hotel. The waitress took their orders and they started to discuss the agenda for today.

"Shopping!" Marisol spoke first.

Mo rolled his eyes, "I think you've done enough of that."

She bumped his shoulder, "Shopping for a dress for the New Year's Eve party the hotel is having tomorrow. I gotta look good for my man."

"Ooh, I'm sure you will," Mo leaned in for a kiss.

Katie and Jake rolled their eyes. He looked at his phone, "Well I want to check out the Ghirardelli shop and get some chocolates for Clare and Helen."

"Maya would probably want some too," Katie said, "Marisol, could you drop them off when you get back to Toronto?"

"Nah, I'll take them to her," Jake volunteered.

She looked at him in surprise, "Oh, thanks."

From the corner of her eye, she could see Marisol and Mo smiling widely at their interaction. The moment was interrupted as the waitress returned with their meals and they continued to discuss their plans for the day.

"Jake!" Katie's laughter could be heard along the sidewalk, "I think you we're only supposed to take one sample."

"It's not like they'll know," he tried to hide them in the Girardelli bag, "Besides, it's not all for me. It's for Mo."

She shook her head, remembering the cashier's odd look as Jake took multiple chocolate squares.

"Come on, we have to meet back up with Marisol," she led the way.

The walk started off pleasant until they started to realize that they had gotten a bit lost. Jake asked for directions and was also given the number of a man sporting a rather memorable hairdo. He tried to give Katie a look of "SOS" and she made her way to him.

"So if you and your friend are looking for an after party tomorrow night, call me," he gave Jake a flirty smile and walked away.

"Be careful, Mo might get jealous," Katie teased.

"Yep," Jake pushed his hair back, "I still got it."

"Ok, stud muffin, let's go. We were supposed to meet Marisol ten minutes ago," she took his arm.

He followed, "It's not my fault we got lost. I don't live here."

"Well it's not like I spend much time here either," she countered, "I'm usually on campus."

"Working and being a full time student," he recalled, "It must be tough."

"It helps working on campus," she responded, "They work with your schedule. Hopefully I can get a Student Assistant job next year, the pay is a little better."

"But it's all worth it, I bet," he smiled, "You seem really happy."

"I am," she smiled back, "I'm in a good place. I'm still figuring a few things out but I'm good."

"I'm proud of you, you know," he spoke candidly, "I guess a new environment was exactly what you needed."

She nodded, "I think so too, but I miss everyone. I'm worried about Maya and we barely spoke during Christmas, I feel like I don't know anything that's going on in her life."

He looked around to make sure they were going the right direction before speaking, "She's just going through teen girl stuff. You know what that's like."

She groaned, "And that's why I'm worried."

"Well maybe the chocolate delivery will help you get on her good side," Jake suggested, "It seems to work with Clare."

Katie chuckled, "You can't go wrong with chocolate."

The two of them continued on their path, arms still linked.

* * *

**A/N: What did you all think? This was fun to write and I'm probably going to write the next chapter after posting this. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay I'm glad I got some feedback on this! It is very much appreciated. Anyway, read away…**

* * *

_**December 31, 2013**_

Katie felt Marisol match her steps as they walked up the park to get a better view of the Golden Gate Bridge. They watched as Jake and Mo walked up ahead, laughing over something inaudible. The weather was a bit gloomy with patches of blue showing through and they hoped it would clear up so they could see the landmark in all of its glory.

"So you and Jake have been acting pretty cozy since yesterday," Marisol kept her voice low.

"We've been on good terms since we've graduated," she replied.

Marisol eyed her best friend, "Oookay."

"This is it! Right here," Mo yelled out loud with his arms stretched out, "Babe, get the camera."

She took the camera out of her bag and handed it over. Mo instantly started taking photos of Jake and himself, holding the camera awkwardly. Marisol rolled her eyes and grabbed the camera, taking a proper picture of the best friends.

"Jake, could you take a few pictures of us?" the two of them switched positions.

After a few shots, Marisol motioned Katie to come over, "Why don't you and Jake take a few pictures together?"

Katie glared at her but complied. They situated themselves in front of the camera and Marisol smiled at her accomplishment. Jake rested an arm on Katie's shoulders and they instantly fell into a comfortable pattern, taking on various poses. The group spent at least an hour at the Golden Gate Bridge before grabbing lunch and heading to the hotel.

* * *

Mo took out the baggie and they all stared at him wide eyed.

Jake spoke first, "How did you get that?"

"From some guy while Marisol and Katie were shopping" he said.

Marisol groaned, "Ugh, you should not be left alone."

"Come on babe," Mo sat next to her, "It's New Year's Eve and we're in San Francisco. Let's have fun."

She rolled her eyes but allowed it, "Well since we can't drink… I guess this will do."

"Mare, the last time you tried weed, you became paranoid," Katie remembered.

"Well we're not near any creepy cabins," she pointed out.

Katie hesitated as she watched Mo get set up. Jake approached her and lightly touched her back.

"You don't have to join us," his tone was assuring, "I'm sure the party is going to be fun."

She thought it over, "Well we did pay a good amount to attend and there will be a buffet there…"

"Is Katie Matlin letting her hair down?" Marisol smiled.

Jake let out a laugh and the two sat around the table.

* * *

The four of them were in awe when they entered the ballroom – lights adorned the ceilings and tables with New Year decorations pinned to the wall. Their eyes immediately went to the buffet tables and they didn't hesitate to fall in line. Marisol tried to suppress a giggle as Mo added extra food on her plate. Katie bit her lip as she tried to control her laughter while Jake occasionally bumped into her.

"This food is amazing," Jake said with a mouthful.

"Mhmm," Mo mimicked his actions.

Marisol tried to be delicate with her eating, "This really is good, though."

Katie kept her head down, "Are you sure no one will get suspicious."

Jake looked around, "I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones high here."

She tried to act inconspicuous and continued to eat her food. They met some of the guests staying in the hotel and realized Jake was right – they weren't the only ones who were high.

The DJ started the music and almost everyone got on the dance floor. They stuck with a big group and danced, waiting for midnight to strike. At some point they all separated – Mo and Marisol stuck together and eventually disappeared; Jake tried to hoard any dessert he could find; a few guys asked Katie to dance which she was selective in choosing.

Katie found Jake and sat down next to him, feeling flushed. Jake smirked, "You're quite popular."

"This is nice," she smiled, "But I'm thinking of switching to flats."

"Let's go back to the room," he got up and offered his arm.

The elevator ride was quiet but they didn't mind. They kept their arms linked and remained close as they walked.

"It was nice of you to join Marisol and Mo on this trip," she said.

"I'm glad I did," he smiled, "You were right, San Francisco is pretty great."

She looked at him, "If you come here next year, you'll have at least one friend."

Katie was now leaning on the wall near their door with Jake hovering over her. She absentmindedly played with his shirt as his hand moved from the wall to her arm. She tried to be subtle as she straightened her posture and Jake found himself moving closer. Katie tilted her head and tugged on his shirt. He didn't protest as their lips collided.

A slam and a groan were emitted from the other side of the wall. Katie and Jake stopped what they were doing and looked at each other in shock – not because of their actions but of the noise. Another grunt was heard and the two of them pulled away.

"Is that – are they –," Katie started to laugh.

Jake joined her, "I think so."

"Oh, eww, oh ok, let's go," she grabbed his arm.

They continued to laugh as the elevator brought them to the lobby. A few of the guests gave them odd looks but dismissed them. They looked at their phones and saw that they had ten minutes left before midnight struck.

"Do you think they're going to make it in time for the countdown?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she said, "But I'm not going to think about it."

He agreed, "Good point."

They went back to the ballroom and joined everyone on the dance floor. Jake held on to Katie's hand as they separated from the group. The two swayed to the music but most of their attention was on each other. Katie would occasionally look at him but tried not to meet his eyes. The projector was playing a feed of New York City and everyone started to gather around it.

The countdown started…

_10_

They continued to hold hands

_9_

Katie watched the screen

_8_

Jake looked at her

_7_

She rested her head on his shoulder

_6_

He put an arm around her waist

_5_

She moved in front of him

_4_

They chanted along

_3_

The noise got louder

_2_

Jake turned her to him

_1_

"Happy New Year, Jake," she breathed out.

"Happy New Year, Katie," he kept his eyes on her.

He cupped her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. She secured her arms around his waist, not wanting to be interrupted again. There was a familiarity in their movements and they were transported to Prom Night and the random summer day before Jake left for BC. For a moment, time stopped, the celebrations continued, and they were content.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was a lot longer than I thought but worth it. What did you all think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the last chapter!**

* * *

_**January 1, 2014 **_

"Rise and shine, babe!"

"Ok honey, but I don't think Marisol is going to like you calling me that."

"Shut up Jake."

Katie opened her eyes and listened to their conversation. The blankets above her shuffled and she turned to see Jake sitting up. She smiled at the memory…

_The two of them slowly opened the door to their room, hoping Mo and Marisol were sleeping. The lights were off and a faint snoring could be heard. They quickly changed into their pajamas and realized that Mo and Marisol occupied one bed. _

"_Uh, I can take the floor…" Jake started to move. _

"_Don't," Katie grabbed his hand, "Please." _

_He hesitated, "Are you sure?" _

_She just moved towards the bed and brought him along. They got settled and kept close, never letting go. _

Marisol noticed Katie, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Mare," she replied back.

"So did you two…" Mo lifted his eyebrows repeatedly.

"No, no," Jake got up, "But we know you two left the party pretty early…"

The couple just looked at each other and smiled, earning a groan from both Jake and Katie. They spent a few minutes lounging around the hotel room until they decided it was time for lunch. They chose a diner across the street, going for something cheap.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to Los Angeles?" Mo asked Jake.

His best friend shook his head, "I'll let you and Marisol have some alone time."

"I can't believe we leave tomorrow," Marisol looked sad, "This vacation went by too fast."

Katie nodded, "Thanks for visiting me, you guys."

"We'll be back again," Mo said, "This place is great."

"Who knows," Jake looked at her, "Maybe I'll come here for school like you suggested."

"I'd really like that," Katie couldn't hide her excitement.

Lunch continued on with light conversation as they reminisced on the past couple of days, the plans Mo and Marisol had in Los Angeles, the tasks Jake had to complete, and an email from Katie's supervisor asking her to come back to work. They were at the diner for almost two hours until they decided to explore the street and buy last minute souvenirs.

After a few more hours exploring, the four of them headed back to the hotel so Mo and Marisol could pack. Jake left the room to arrange his flight plans with his dad since he was leaving tomorrow. Katie decided to make a phone call of her own and spent the next hour talking to Maya. Both she and Jake found themselves in the lobby after their conversations.

"Would you really be ok with me coming here next year?" Jake asked.

"Of course," she answered quickly.

There was a silence that followed them and they watched people walking in an out of the lobby.

"I miss you."

"I'm sorry."

He gave her a look, "What?"

"About Vegas, about the way I treated you," Katie started to speak fast, "I know it happened months ago but sometimes I'm just reminded of what happened between us and how it's my fault and I feel guilty all over again. I got so caught up on the money that I ended up losing someone that meant more to me than any of that –"

"Katie, it's ok," Jake enveloped her into a hug, "It's ok… We're ok."

She tried to calm her breathing, "We are?"

He nodded above her head, "If we weren't, I wouldn't have come on this trip."

Jake grabbed her chin, "I've missed you… More than a friend should."

"I've missed you too," she breathed out.

He brought Katie's face closer to his and kissed her tentatively. She didn't hesitate in responding back as her hands moved to his shoulders. They remained lip locked for a few minutes, letting themselves enjoy the sweetness of the kiss.

"Ugh, and you thought we were annoying," Marisol's voice interrupted them.

They pulled away and were met with the smiling faces of Marisol and Mo. Katie and Jake remained frozen in their spots, unsure of what to say to each other.

Marisol playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed her best friend, "Come on, we have one evening left in San Francisco. Let's make it a good one."

As Katie got up from her seat, she felt Jake grab her hand and follow her.

* * *

_**January 2, 2014 **_

"Do you" – kiss – "really" – kiss – "to go?" Katie pouted.

Jake laughed into her lips, "Afraid so" – kiss – "But I'll be back" – kiss – "Soon."

"Not soon enough," she mumbled, "I guess I'll keep busy with school."

"That's my girl," he said.

She grabbed his hand, "Let me know when your plane takes off?"

He nodded, "We'll Skype as soon as I get home."

They shared another kiss as he let go of her hand and started to walk towards the line. There was a feeling of doubt that suddenly took over Katie. She tried to hide it and kept her eyes on Jake. As he continued to move, she took some deep breaths.

_It's going to be ok. If he looks back, then you'll know it's worth it. _

The attendant looked over Jake's documents and nodded. He continued to walk and Katie clutched on to her bag. Slowly, he turned around and smiled. It was a smile reserved for her – it was small, nervous, and barely showed his teeth but his eyes examined her.

Suddenly, all of Katie's worries disappeared and she smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: That's it :) Thanks for checking this story out! It means a lot to me. I appreciate the reviews too and if it's not any trouble, I'd love to hear what you all think of this chapter/story. Thank you always.**


End file.
